Electrical Fire
by thelonelylostgirl
Summary: Lucy Lawliet, an electrokinetic with a hatred for humanity, and a hot-headed boyfriend. Pyro/OC takes place during X2. I do not own X-Men, I only own Lucy.
1. Prologue

"Hey, watch where you're walking!" John hollered as he walked into someone, knocking them both to the ground. He looked up into a pair of icy blue eyes on the face of a girl about his age.

"You watch where _you'r_e going, jackass!" the girl he walked into spat. She stood up and held out her hand, which was lined with bracelets, to help him up. Mildly two-sided, but he thought that was alright. He took her hand and allowed her to help him up. She dusted off her clothes, which he took note as being a band tee and black ripped jeans, and held out her hand again, this time in a handshake. "Lucy Lawliet."

He shook her hand. "Saint-John Allerdyce, call me John."

The girl named Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Saint-John?"

John chuckled. "My parents weren't smart. So, Lucy Lawliet, you new here?"

"I got here yesterday."

"And…" He raised his eyebrows. "What can you do?"

Lucy smirked and touched a nearby lamp. The lamp flickered, and she seemed to drain the electricity straight out of it. She poked him in the arm, and it was like he had touched metal after rubbing a balloon.

"Ouch!" he yelped, rubbing his arm. "Electrokinesis?"

"Bingo. What about you?"

John clicked open a cigarette lighter that he had in his pocket, and drew the flame into his hand.

"Pyrokinesis," she said, more of a statement than a question.

John closed his hand around the flame, putting it out. "I can't create fire, though. Just control it."

Lucy smiled. "It's still badass."

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Four Years Later**

"My brother asked you a simple question."

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Yeah, why are you being such a dick?" The two guys scowled at John, trying, and not exactly failing, to be intimidating.

"Because I can," was John's simple reply. Rogue and Bobby laughed quietly, and Lucy just looked at him in amusement. She couldn't believe how much of an asshole he could be sometimes. John had one arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulders, and in his free hand was flipping his Zippo shark lighter on and off.

"Can. I have. A light?" the bigger of the two boys asked again.

John ignited his lighter and stared at the flame for a second, before turning it off again. "Sorry, can't help you out, pal."

Lucy and John laughed, Bobby looked mildly annoyed, and Rogue just rolled her eyes. "John, knock it off."

"You need to stop showing off," Bobby said.

"What, for them?" John gestured to the girls. "I can't help it if the girls are getting excited."

"You really do need to stop, you're going to get us _all _in trouble," Lucy said, agreeing with Bobby.

"Oh, don't get shaken up, we're trying to have a good time here."

"I think you're the only one having a good time here," Bobby snapped.

The bigger boy snatched the lighter out of John's hand. "Hey!" John stood up and tried to grab it back, but was blocked by the smaller boy as his brother lit a cigarette. "Look, that's real cute, man."

"John…" Lucy whined. "Calm down."

"What are you gonna do?" the smaller boy asked. John laughed. "Suddenly you're not so tough, huh?"

John stared at the cigarette's burning end, and with no more than a simple wink, the cigarette had exploded, setting the arm of the boy's jacket on fire.

"John!" Lucy stood up and slapped her giggling boyfriend's shoulder.

"What?"

Bobby stood up and put out the boy's arm with a stream of ice from his hand. "Oh god damn, now we're _really _in trouble…" Lucy slapped her forehead. Everyone in the room stopped. "What the fuck is happening now?"

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue asked.

"I didn't do this."

"No, I did." The Professor wheeled his way through the mess of frozen people. "And next time you feel like showing off, don't."

* * *

"Why do you always feel the need to show off?" Lucy leaned her head against John's shoulder.

"Why did you feel the need to not stand up for me?" John turned away from her.

"John, you know I agree with everything you do. I just don't want you to get in trouble."

"You always say that, but then you never stand up for me. How can I even believe you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and laid her hand on John's cheek. "_See? Do you get it now?"_

John's eyes widened as her thoughts and memories were shared with him. "_John, you have to understand. You know I hate humans just as much as you do. I'm sorry."_

She took her hand away from him, and John panted slightly, catching his breath after forgetting to breathe for a little too long. "It's okay," he said, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest.

"Now do you believe me? You know what humans did to me. How could I ever possibly be on their side?"

"I know, I know." He kissed the top of her head, and kissed down her cheek before kissing her mouth. She brought her hands up to his jaw, and kissed him back, almost roughly. He pulled her into his lap, wrapped his arms around her waist, and slowly started reaching his hands up her shirt, before he realized what they were doing.

"Hey, actually…" John said breathlessly. "I'm...I'm kinda tired, actually. Can we maybe…continue this another time?" John wanted to slap himself. He knew that he couldn't possibly have sounded more awkward. After all, he was the one with his hands up her shirt.

But it worked, because Lucy gave him a smile, that same smile that he fell in love with so long ago, and kissed him softly. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning." She stood up, but John didn't let go of her hand.

"Stay with me tonight?" He looked at her with his best puppy eyes and pleading look. She simply looked at him, and her eyes said "not tonight."

"I love you," he said, kissing her fingers.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 2

John woke up to the sound of Theresa screaming and wailing her head off. He saw that Bobby wasn't in his bed, so he simply grabbed his lighter. He jumped out of bed and started to bolt down the halls, along with his classmates, with only one thing on his mind. _Find Lucy._

"John!" he heard someone yell. He looked back to see Bobby, a distressed look on his face. "John, where's Rogue?"

"I don't know!" Bobby turned and ran. "Hey! Hey, wait!" Since Rogue and Lucy were roommates, where Rogue was, Lucy was likely to be.

After mere minutes of following Bobby down the halls, they ran into Rogue. "Is Lucy with you?" he asked. Rogue shook her head, and John turned and ran in the other direction.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Bobby yelled.

John turned back around. "You found your girlfriend, now I've got to find mine!" He ran down the halls, wondering just where the hell Lucy could be. "Lucy! Lucy, where are you?" He turned a corner, and almost slammed right into her.

"Watch where you're going, jackass," Lucy said with a weak smile as she wobbled on her feet.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Lucy was almost amused by how worried her John looked. "I'm...I'm fine. I got hit...with a trank. But I'm okay."

John looked at her, almost like he didn't believe her, but nodded and grabbed her hand. "We've gotta get out of here."

They ran to catch up with Bobby and Rogue, but there were soldiers at every corner. They were at every window, every doorway, and every stairwell. Lucy's eyes were half open, and she was stumbling, John practically dragging her.

"Okay, my ass," he said, and picked her up.

"Put me down!"

"You can barely walk, let alone run! I'm not letting anything happen to you!" That was the last thing Lucy heard before passing out.

When she woke up, she was sitting in a car, and John's arms were protectively wrapped around her. She shifted slightly, and he turned to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She rubbed her forehead, as if she had a headache, and wrenched herself out of John's embrace. "What's going on?"

"We're heading for Boston," Bobby said. "My parents live there. We're going there."

"Your parents don't know you're a mutant, right?" Bobby shook his head, and Lucy gave him a look that he wasn't quite sure how to interpret.

Lucy yawned and John snickered. "You slept for a good forty minutes, how are you still tired?"

"I'm not tired, just groggy," she quipped.

John rolled his eyes, put his arm around her shoulders, and began twirling a lock of her curly blonde hair around his finger. "Just admit that you're tired."

"Shut up, or I will end you, John Allerdyce."

"I'm bulletproof, your words can't hurt me."

"Literally?" Lucy asked. "Because I would love to shoot you." Bobby and Rogue laughed, and John rolled his eyes again. "They're gonna get stuck if you keep doing that."

"Well, if you're not gonna sleep, then I will." John rested his head on Lucy's shoulder. "_I love you, Sparky," _he thought loudly enough for her to hear without trying to read his mind.

"_I love you, too, Hothead."_

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

"Mom? Dad? Ronny? Is anybody home?" Bobby called out as they entered his house. When no one answered, he turned back to the other three teenagers. "I'll try and find us some clothes." He turned to John, who was absentmindedly flicking his lighter open and closed. "Don't burn anything."

Needless to say, John looked offended.

Ten minutes later, Lucy exited the nearest bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt belonging to Bobby's mother. She walked through the house, looking for John, and stopped when she found him in the living room, looking at the pictures on the wall of the happy little Drake family. He looked sad.

She quietly walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his torso, her cheek pressing against his shoulder. He tensed for a second, but then relaxed again. "Do you miss your family?"

John turned around and hugged her. "My parents kicked me out when they found out who I really was. They're not my family. You're the only family I need, and I can't miss you if you're right here."

"You're so cheesy," Lucy said, turning pink.

"But you love me for it." He gently rubbed her wrists with his thumbs. "I'm glad you stopped," he said, stroking the faded, healed scars lining her wrists.

"I had no reason to after you found me."

_Flashback- Two Years Ago_

"_What the hell are you doing?" John almost yelled as he opened the door to the bathroom. Lucy turned around and tried to hide her arms behind her back, but the red droplets on the counter and the eyeliner running down her cheeks all but hid what she was up to._

"_W-what are you doing in here?" she choked out._

"_Lucy, you're not…" He stared at her, and the look in her best friend's dark blue eyes nearly broke Lucy's heart._

"_I'm sorry, John…" She started to cry and fell to her knees, revealing her sliced and bloody arms._

"_Oh my god…" John kneeled beside her and held her close to his chest. "Why do you do this to yourself?"_

"_Because I'm alone, John. Nobody cares about me."_

"_You know that's true. You know that I care about you."_

"_I don't know for sure, John, and I never can know for sure."_

"_Yes you can. I know you promised you'd never read my mind, but I think you have to."_

Lucy knew that she would never forget the things she saw inside John's head. She never told him, but that was the day she knew she loved him. She knew that day that she no longer felt the need to cut, because if ever she was feeling alone, John would be there to burn all her insecurities to dust. And god, she loved him for it.

She brought her hands up to his jaw and kissed him lightly. And then they heard the door open.

John and Lucy were leaning against a table, and John was clinking his lighter open and closed. Logan stood in the doorway, and Bobby and Rogue sat on the couch. Bobby's parents looked mildly terrified, and his brother looked so angry that not even Lucy could believe it.

"So...uh...when did you first know you were a...a…" Bobby's mother seemed to be choking on her words.

"A mutant?" John said, clinking his lighter. Lucy giggled slightly at Bobby's mother's face.

"Would you cut that out?"

John gave her a challenging look, but stopped nonetheless.

"You have to understand, we thought Bobby was going to a school for the gifted," Bobby's father said.

"Bobby is gifted," Rogue almost snapped.

"We know that. We just didn't realize that he was-"

"We still love you, Bobby," his mother said. "It's just this mutant problem is a little-"

"What mutant problem?" Logan said.

Bobby's mother glared at him. "Complicated."

"What exactly are you a professor of, Mr. Logan?"

"Art."

Lucy snorted. John looked over towards Ronny, Bobby's brother, and saw him getting angrier and angrier.

"You should see what Bobby can do."

Bobby reached out and touched his mother's teacup, instantly freezing the liquid inside. His mother looked horrified and put it down, and the cat started licking it. John giggled, and Lucy grinned. As much as he would never admit it, he liked cats, and she knew it. "I can do a lot more than that."

Ronny stood up and stormed out of the room. "This is all my fault," Mrs. Drake said.

"Actually," John said. "They discovered that males are the ones who carry the mutant gene and pass it on, so it's his fault." Lucy nudged his shoulder, but snickered anyway.

"_Watch what you say."_

"_I'm right, though."_

"_I know you are, but I don't know how I feel about the brother. He might be up to something."_

"_Alright, fine, I'll be careful."_

"_You better."_

Something started ringing. Everyone looked around, not sure what it was. "Oh, it's for me," Logan said, taking out a communicator and leaving the room.

"Bobby…" Mrs. Drake looked hopeful. "Have you tried...not being a mutant?"

Lucy clenched her fist so hard her knuckles turned white and gritted her teeth. John looked over at her. "Not being a mutant?"

"Excuse me?"

"Not being a mutant? Not being a mutant, ha! You wish it was that simple!" A lamp started to flicker. "Even if there was a cure, which there isn't, taking away a mutation would be like taking away a part of someone's soul! A mutation is part of what makes you who you are! You can't just take it away like it's some disease!"

"That's not what I-"

"Then what did you mean? Enlighten me."

"Lucy…" John tried to say.

"Shut up, John." More lights started to flicker, and Bobby's parents, Bobby himself, and Rogue looked terrified.

"No, I will not shut up." He stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You need to calm down. If I'm bottling it in, so are you."

Lucy exhaled and unclenched her fist. The lights stopped flickering. "You're right...Sorry…"

Logan came back into the room. "We have to go now."

"Why?"

"Now!"

"Logan, what's wrong?"

John and Lucy exchanged worried glances. "Shit…" he mouthed.

"Not really, I'm glad to get out of here," she mouthed back. But as they walked out the front door, they saw police cars everywhere.

"Drop the knives and put your hands in the air!"

"What's going on here?"

Bobby's eyes widened. "Ronny…"

"I said drop the knives!"

"This is just a misunderstanding."

"Put the knives down!"

Logan looked at the guy talking. "I can't. Look." He raised his hand to show that his claws were attached, and the man shot him in the head. Rogue and Lucy screamed, and Lucy stumbled back against John.

"Alright, the rest of you, on the ground now!" Rogue, Bobby, and Lucy didn't hesitate, but John stayed standing, looking almost like he was contemplating something. "Look kid, I said on the ground!" John looked like he had an epiphany.

"We don't want to hurt you, kid!" a female cop said.

"As if," Lucy muttered. "Stay strong, Hothead."

"You know all those dangerous mutants you hear about on the news?" John flicked his lighter open and ignited it. "I'm the worst one."

Before Lucy could even blink, John had set everything on fire. The cars, the lawn, even some of the police. And Lucy just smiled. These idiot humans had it coming. She half wanted to stand up and assist John, but she knew he needed this moment. And she was perfectly content to just sit there are watch him.

But then the beautiful fire started dying, and when she looked up, she saw that John was having trouble breathing. Rogue.

"Rogue, that's enough. Let go of him." She didn't let go. "Rogue, let go! Rogue, you're killing him!" John started wobbling and sinking to the ground. "Rogue!" Lucy touched her and shocked her.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You weren't letting go. You were killing him." She stood up and slung John's arm around her shoulders to help him stand. "_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine, just...just out of breath."_

The Blackbird X-Jet landed in front of them as Logan jumped to his feet. He turned and glared at John, before taking off towards the jet, and the four teenagers followed.

Lucy stopped and turned to the window that the Drake family was standing by. She pointed her finger, and shot a bolt of electricity at the window, shattering it and causing the family to scream. "That's what you get, fucking humans."

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

Once in the jet, the first person they saw was a strange, blue man with pointed ears and a tail. "_Guten tag,_" he said to them.

"_Guten tag, _yourself," Lucy said, before sitting in the seat next to John, who was still breathing a bit more heavily than usual. She squeezed his hand. "You alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine, babe. I'll be good as new in just a second." He grinned and motioned for her to sit on his lap, which she did.

"That was awesome, by the way. You totally losing your shit back there?"

"Thank you, I try my best." He grinned.

"Very badass."

"Thank you very much."

"You two, separate seats, buckle up," Storm warned. Lucy rolled her eyes, but got up off of John's lap.

"_We could do it, you know,"_ Lucy heard John think.

"_Do what?"_

"_Leave. Just run away from the school."_

"_And where would we go?"_

"_San Francisco?"_

"_Why San Francisco?"_

"_I've always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge." _

Lucy giggled. "_And, what, just live on the streets?"_

"_Yeah. Just live like Bonnie and Clyde."_

"_Maybe someday, John. But I don't think I want to live on the streets again anytime soon."_

"How far are we?" they heard Logan ask.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now," Jean said.

"I've got two signals approaching," Storm said, looking at the radar. "Coming in fast."

"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to twenty thousand feet," a voice said over the radio. "Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force Base. You have ten seconds to comply."

"Wow, somebody's angry."

"I wonder why." Logan turned to glare at John, who simply raised his eyebrows. Lucy snickered.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force Base," the voice said. "Lower your altitude now." They looked out the windows to see two other planes on either side of the jet. "I repeat, lower your altitude to twenty thousand feet. This is your last warning."

The planes fell back, but then the radar went crazy. "They're marking us!"

"What?"

"They're gonna fire! Hang on!" Lucy held on to John's hand like it was a lifeline as Storm sped up the plane. "I've gotta shake them!" Storm flipped the plane upside down, and John and Lucy squeezed each other's hands so hard, they each thought that the other was going to break their fingers.

Once the jet was upright again, John looked like he was about to throw up. "Please don't do that again," he said.

"I agree," Logan said. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?"

Dark clouds surrounded the plane, and tornadoes came down, as Storm tried a different method of shaking the other jets. It was rough, and they were getting thrown all over the place.

The clouds dissipated, and the light returned to the plane. John and Lucy looked at each other, wide eyed, and they would have hugged, if not for the seat belts.

"Everyone okay back there?" Jean asked.

"No," was Logan's simple reply.

The radar started going crazy again. Missiles. "Oh, god, there's two of them!"

One of the missiles spun out of control and fizzled out, presumably Jean's doing, but the other one continued to zoom towards them. "Jean?"

"Oh god…"

The missile struck the back of the jet, opening a huge hole, and they started to crash. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, and heard Rogue screaming.

"Rogue! Rogue!" Bobby yelled.

There were two poofing sounds, and the screaming stopped. But the plane was still crashing.

"_If we're gonna die-"_ John thought.

"_We're not gonna die!"_

"_But if we do, I love you!"_

"_I love you, too, you fucking idiot!"_

Lucy opened her eyes when she heard the sound of the metal melding back together. "Jean?"

"It's not me!"

The jet wasn't exactly crashing anymore, but it wasn't going anywhere they wanted it to. Then they stopped entirely. Lucy looked out the window, and saw an elderly man wearing a cape, standing next to an elegant blue woman.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

Once in the jet, the first person they saw was a strange, blue man with pointed ears and a tail. "_Guten tag,_" he said to them.

"_Guten tag, _yourself," Lucy said, before sitting in the seat next to John, who was still breathing a bit more heavily than usual. She squeezed his hand. "You alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine, babe. I'll be good as new in just a second." He grinned and motioned for her to sit on his lap, which she did.

"That was awesome, by the way. You totally losing your shit back there?"

"Thank you, I try my best." He grinned.

"Very badass."

"Thank you very much."

"You two, separate seats, buckle up," Storm warned. Lucy rolled her eyes, but got up off of John's lap.

"_We could do it, you know,"_ Lucy heard John think.

"_Do what?"_

"_Leave. Just run away from the school."_

"_And where would we go?"_

"_San Francisco?"_

"_Why San Francisco?"_

"_I've always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge." _

Lucy giggled. "_And, what, just live on the streets?"_

"_Yeah. Just live like Bonnie and Clyde."_

"_Maybe someday, John. But I don't think I want to live on the streets again anytime soon."_

"How far are we?" they heard Logan ask.

"We're actually coming up on the mansion now," Jean said.

"I've got two signals approaching," Storm said, looking at the radar. "Coming in fast."

"Unidentified aircraft, you are ordered to descend to twenty thousand feet," a voice said over the radio. "Return with our escort to Hanscom Air Force Base. You have ten seconds to comply."

"Wow, somebody's angry."

"I wonder why." Logan turned to glare at John, who simply raised his eyebrows. Lucy snickered.

"We are coming up alongside you to escort you to Hanscom Air Force Base," the voice said. "Lower your altitude now." They looked out the windows to see two other planes on either side of the jet. "I repeat, lower your altitude to twenty thousand feet. This is your last warning."

The planes fell back, but then the radar went crazy. "They're marking us!"

"What?"

"They're gonna fire! Hang on!" Lucy held on to John's hand like it was a lifeline as Storm sped up the plane. "I've gotta shake them!" Storm flipped the plane upside down, and John and Lucy squeezed each other's hands so hard, they each thought that the other was going to break their fingers.

Once the jet was upright again, John looked like he was about to throw up. "Please don't do that again," he said.

"I agree," Logan said. "Don't we have any weapons in this heap?"

Dark clouds surrounded the plane, and tornadoes came down, as Storm tried a different method of shaking the other jets. It was rough, and they were getting thrown all over the place.

The clouds dissipated, and the light returned to the plane. John and Lucy looked at each other, wide eyed, and they would have hugged, if not for the seat belts.

"Everyone okay back there?" Jean asked.

"No," was Logan's simple reply.

The radar started going crazy again. Missiles. "Oh, god, there's two of them!"

One of the missiles spun out of control and fizzled out, presumably Jean's doing, but the other one continued to zoom towards them. "Jean?"

"Oh god…"

The missile struck the back of the jet, opening a huge hole, and they started to crash. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, and heard Rogue screaming.

"Rogue! Rogue!" Bobby yelled.

There were two poofing sounds, and the screaming stopped. But the plane was still crashing.

"_If we're gonna die-"_ John thought.

"_We're not gonna die!"_

"_But if we do, I love you!"_

"_I love you, too, you fucking idiot!"_

Lucy opened her eyes when she heard the sound of the metal melding back together. "Jean?"

"It's not me!"

The jet wasn't exactly crashing anymore, but it wasn't going anywhere they wanted it to. Then they stopped entirely. Lucy looked out the window, and saw an elderly man wearing a cape, standing next to an elegant blue woman.

* * *

**Please R&R!**


End file.
